


Let's go

by pinksilverbubble



Series: milkcow au [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Clark Kent is Not Superman, Implied/Referenced Male Pregnancy, Intersex, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Milkcow Bruce Wayne, Vaginal Fingering, alternate universe - cows, milkcows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksilverbubble/pseuds/pinksilverbubble
Summary: Clark visits a farmer, Mister Harrison, to buy from him a milkcow named Bruce.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: milkcow au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024428
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Let's go

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, there are milkcows, some kind of hybrids between a human and a cow.

“This girl? Ah, yes, Bruce is a very nice one. Won’t be able to find a better milkcow than Bruce in the whole state. Am tellin’ ya,” said Harrison.

Clark eyed the milkcow in front of him: he was lying on the floor bed, looking at him with unwavering icy blue eyes. The clothes on him were used and definitely not the best ones on the market but they weren’t bad either. The fur of his ears and tail was black like his hair. Big and pointy horns adorned his head. 

“Does he headbutt a lot?” asked Clark.

“I gotta be honest, boy. Yes, he does. If ya make something he doesn’t like, he does. What can I say, every nice thing has its own little flaw. But I repeat. Ya won’t find better milkcow than my girl Bruce.” 

Clark nodded. The cow’s eyes were still on him, clearly listening to the discussion. 

“How many calves has he had until now?” 

“Only one. But my girl is very maternal. Beside his own baby, he also lactated for many orphan calves until now.” 

Clark nodded again, still scrutinising Bruce. He looked healthy and well fed. The farm was definitely taking care of him. 

“If your girl’s so great, why are you selling him?” he asked, turning to the man. 

“Ah,” responded Harrison, looking down, at his dirty boots. “The bank is about to seize the farm.” He had a sad smile on his lips and he looked older than he had a few seconds earlier. “I want to make sure Bruce gets a nice home, ‘cause God knows what they would do with my girl once they have him.” 

Clark felt bad for the man. He knew that pain. The Kent farm had been on the verge of getting seized too when he had been a little kid. He didn’t know how, but his Pa had managed to save the estate. 

He eyed Bruce again. “What doesn’t he like?”

“Excuse me?”

“You said he headbutts if you do things that he doesn't like. I’m asking you what he doesn’t like.”

“Ah, that’s hard to explain…”

“How?”

“Bruce always acts like he doesn’t like something at first. It could be anything. He will pout and then try to headbutt ya. But after a while, he will surely love the thing and try to headbutt ya if ya try to take it ‘way from him.” 

Clark’s brows raised. “Wow, we have a capricious one here, don’t we.”

Harrison laughed and nodded. “Very. But like I said-”

“Best girl in the whole state,” completed Clark. 

“Exactly.” 

Clark approached the cubicle and Bruce slowly got up. “Can I inspect him?” he asked.

“Of course, here,” said Harrison as he opened the door. Both men slipped in. “Bruce, my pretty girl, take your clothes off. Mister Kent here will look at ya.”

Bruce did exactly what Harrison asked him and Clark was happy that he wasn’t getting headbutted already. The milkcow’s body was healthy, there were a few old scars and Harrison explained they came from Bruce fighting bulls three times his size when he was younger. Then Harrison cupped the milkcow’s chest softly. His pecs were large and squishy and immediately some milk started leaking.

“As you can see,” he said, not developing further. He took a napkin and wiped off the white liquide gently. Bruce’s milk looked healthy. It was more on the creamy side than the watery, which meant it was very rich with nutrients. 

“Now, Bruce, bend,” ordered Harrison but Bruce didn’t move. The man repeated his order again but Bruce stayed still. Clark made a step forward but Harrison stopped him immediately with his arm. “Unless ya want to get his horn in yar eye-socket, don’t.” 

Clark retreated and let the man convince Bruce. It took him a few minutes but in the end, the milkcow did bend, leaning against the wooden wall of his cubicle, spreading a bit his legs. Harrison put on a latex glove that he lubricated. He started caressing with his nude left hand Bruce’s back as with the other hand, he slowly parted the outer lips to show the pink vulva to Clark. 

“Can I?” he asked, and Harrison nodded. 

“Make sure to lubricate well. I wouldn’t want ya to hurt my girl.”

The seriousness in his voice was palpable and Clark made sure that his latex covered fingers were well prepared. He finally approached Bruce again and held his forefinger towards the entrance. “You sure he won’t headbutt when I’ll push it in?” 

“Yeah no worries.”

“If you say so.” Clark slowly started pushing in his finger, being extremely careful to not hurt Bruce. The milkcow still flinched a bit but he didn't move otherwise. Clark kept pushing in until his finger was fully in. Then he slowly started retreating it. “He’s tight. You said he’d had a calf. Where is he?”

“The owner of the bull took the baby.” 

Clark nodded. “Okay,” he said as he took off the glove and discarded it. Harrison did the same and Bruce straightened. “But I gotta say his tightness… who is taking care of him here?”

“My son William did but he had to leave for the city last year.”

“So since then no one did take care of Bruce?”

“No one.”

“Okay, okay,” nodded Clark. “And last thing,” he added.

“Yes?”

“Does he talk?”

Harrison smiled. “He does,” he assured. He turned to Bruce who was putting back on his clothes. “Pretty girl, tell me, what did you eat this morning?”

“Porridge with strawberries,” answered the milkcow immediately, buttoning up his top. 

“Can I ask a few questions?” Clark didn’t think Harrison was lying but in some cases, the farmers only taught the milkcows some sentences that they would repeat in front of buyers. 

“Of course, go on.”

Clark took a deep breath and thought about what he could ask. “Um… What colour is your uniform?”

“Blue.” 

“Name me five-”

“I can talk,” interjected Bruce. “I was taught. I can even read. You can ask me about classicals.” 

Clark was taken aback for a bit but then he recomposed himself. “Okay,” he murmured, “Okay…” He thought about what he could ask. “So… Did you read  **_A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ ** ?” 

Bruce nodded. 

“Okay, tell me then what is the subject of the book.”

“It’s about the harsh living conditions of the immigrant minorities in Brooklyn-”

“It’s okay,” stopped him Clark. “That’s enough. Thank you.” Bruce didn’t answer him and Clark turned towards Harrison. “He’s really something.”

“Told ya, there is no other girl like mine in the whole state.”

“Yeah, looks like it… I’d never seen before a milkcow that had read classicals.”

Harrison smiled proudly. “I gave my girl the best education.”

Clark nodded. “I can see that… well, then, I’m definitely buying him.”

Harrison nodded enthusiastically as he beckoned Clark towards the house. Once in the living room, he offered Clark some tea and pulled out the papers from a drawer. 

“Fifteen thousand,” he said and Clark winced.

“Even for such a good milkcow, it’s too much. Eight.”

“Fourteen.”

“Nine.”

“Thirteen.”

“Ten and I’m not going up.”

Harrison sighed and then nodded. “Ten,” he said softly and wrote the number on the papers. “Here, read them. It’s basic stuff but read them.”

Clark’s parents had always told him to never sign anything without reading it twice so that’s what he did, and fifteen minutes later, he signed the papers. 

Harrison clapped his hands joyfully and got up. “Will ya take him tonight?”

“Don’t you need time to prepare his belongings?”

“More than half of it is already prepared. I just need around ten minutes to pack some of the little stuff.”

“I’ll help,” declared Clark as he got up too and followed Harrison. Once everything was prepared, the man took Bruce out of his cubicle and led him to Clark’s pick-up truck. He didn’t try to headbutt any of them and Clark was happy to see Bruce wasn’t  _ that much _ against leaving. 

“Hey, pretty girl, gimme a hug,” said Harrison as he pulled the milkcow against himself and tightly embraced him. Bruce returned the hug. “I’ll miss ya.” His voice had a sad undertone and Clark looked away. 

“I’ll miss you too,” answered Bruce as he let go of the man and entered the pick-up truck. 

Harrison patted Clark’s back as he watched him. “Take good care of him, alright?”

Clark nodded and patted him back on the shoulder. “I will, don’t worry.” 

He then got in the truck and turned it on. Bruce, next to him, had already put on his seatbelt and was looking out of his window to Harrison who was waving to him. 

“Let’s go,” said Clark, and he heard the milkcow sigh. 

“Let’s go,” repeated Bruce after a few seconds of silence. 


End file.
